Code Force
by sariah.romero
Summary: Tras la batalla en crait, la primera orden ha expandido sus dominios hacia las regiones desconocidas, un pequeño punto azul capta su atención y el Líder Supremo Kylo Ren comienza la construcción de una nueva arma que será capaz de parar a la resistencia para siempre.
1. Satelites

CODE FORCE

Capitulo 1: Satelites

Tras la batalla en crait, la primera orden ha expandido sus dominios hacia las regiones desconocidas, un pequeño punto azul capta su atención y el Líder Supremo Kylo Ren comienza la construcción de una nueva arma que será capaz de parar a la resistencia para siempre.

Una flota de destructores estelares se cernían en la órbita de un planeta lejano. Desde el centro de operaciones del destructor principal un hombre alto y de cabello rojizo se plantó frente a los grandes ventanales que le permitian una vista más amplia del nuevo planeta. Un punto azul hasta entonces desconocido. Sus lectores informaban que se trataba de un planeta conocido como ¨la tierra¨. un mundo poblado por insignificantes criaturas, que desaprovechaban los recursos que tenían así como sus tecnologías. El General sonrió, bueno, ahora la Primera Orden les mostraria el uso correcto de tantas maravillas que el planeta podía ofrecer.

Uno de los oficiales de reconocimiento alzó la voz -Señor tenemos los satélites en posición- La sala se mantuvo en silencio. Aguardando. El hombre asintió y dio la orden -Disparen contra ellos-

En ese momento, los oficiales que llenaban la sala comenzaron a activar cientos de interruptores. El General mantuvo la vista en los grandes ventanales. Podía ver una gran cadena de destrucción, cerniéndose sobre los primitivos satélites que comunicaban el planeta.

 **SECTOR BOSQUE, LYOKO**

-Ven aquí bichito- El chico gato ronroneo mientras doblaba levemente su mano derecha. De sus guantes gatunos, salieron disparados unos pequeños haces de luz que se estampaban contra la coraza de una extraña criatura.

-Odd relajate un poco. que el bloque no te ha hecho nada- le espetó la Geisha, mientras acariciaba distraídamente al zorro plateado. Odd se puso de pie en un salto, mientras veía al cubo desvanecerse en la nada -bueno, eso dicelo a Ulrich- menciono el chico.

La chica alzó la vista hacia el cielo. una extensión uniforme de azul que estaba sobre ellos. Ulrich un chico castaño con un traje de Samurai se encontraba de pie sobre una pintoresca manta triangular. Con su katana en mano, el muchacho saltó de su manta y clavó el arma sobre el ojo de algún cubo desafortunado, volviendolo un rastro de bits que desaparecieron al poco tiempo.

-Xana se molestara por eso- le advirtió una chica rubia que se suspendía en el aire a horcajadas sobre una brillante guitarra eléctrica. -El quiere que practiquemos, sino, porque enviaría a sus monstruos?- refuto Odd, mientras el samurai se ponía de pie.

-bueno, veamos que opina Xana- comentó la geisha, cuando una chiquilla de cabellos rosados se materializó frente a ellos.

La chica vestía con un peculiar trajecillo que le daba el aspecto de una elfa. Con unas alargadas y delgadas orejas saltando entre su cabello. Sus ojos verdosos se cerraron y se abrieron, mientras una dulce sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Sin palabras, la chica hizo un gesto para que el peculiar grupo la siguiera dentro de una torre. Un objeto cilíndrico que parecía perderse en el cielo.

 **LABORATORIO DEL SUPERORDENADOR. CIUDAD DE LA TORRE DE HIERRO**

Tras las redondas gafas, Jeremy Belpois cerró sus ojos por un instante. Los zumbidos que proporcionaban las maquinarias eran implacables, estruendosos y activos. Le parecía una sorpresa que se hubiese olvidado tan pronto de aquellos detalles. La luz verdosa que emanaban las pantallas lo hizo sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el. rompiendo una promesa más. Un mes antes había acordado en no meterse en más problemas. A un oficial de policía, a su padre, a su profesora e incluso a la jefa de los hombres de negro. Pero nuevamente estaba ahí. Sentado, solo, frente al superordenador que el profesor Hopper había creado.

Una ventanita aparecio en la pantalla. En el centro estaba un símbolo que él conocía demasiado bien, una serie de círculos y rayas que daban la forma de un ojo. El ojo de Xana. El presiono unas teclas y entonces, pudo ver con mas claridad. En la pantalla estaba un muchacho un poco mayor que el, de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, que comenzaban a cambiar a otros colores distraídamente. -Jeremy- saludo el chico, en reconocimiento.

-cómo está la situación, Xana- solicitó el recién nombrado. La cara del muchacho era indescifrable. Sus ojos cambiando de colores, su ceño levemente fruncido y sus labios ligeramente apretados en una línea recta.

-Tenías razón- murmuró. Se quedó callado por unos instantes y luego prosiguió -He interceptado una comunicación de la NASA. Alguien ha volado los satélites principales- En ese momento Odd apareció en la pantalla de un salto, casi tirando a Xana. -Einstein tienes que arreglarlo… esto me suena a una de esas pelis- la voz del chico gato fue silenciada cuando alguien cubrió su boca, alejandolo de la pantallita.

-Es más serio de lo que pensábamos. El superordenador está alejado de los satélites, no será afectado… pero- la voz de Xana quedó silenciada, cuando Jeremy comenzó a presionar algunas teclas y más ventanitas comenzaron a llenar la pantalla principal.

-Esto, es como algo que podría hacer el castillo- comentó Jeremy con preocupación, mientras observaba las pantallas que aparecian y desaparecian. El muchacho asintió en la pantalla -ya lo he comprobado dos veces, el castillo está resguardado- aclaró.

Jeremy Belpois acomodo sus lentes para tener un mejor vistazo de la hora. Casi las ocho de la noche, debían regresar a la escuela o estarían en más problemas. -Bien, los regresare ahora, mañana podremos seguir- comentó, mientras comenzaba el proceso de desvirtualización.

 **SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO... BASE DE LA RESISTENCIA... DANTOOINE**

El crepitante sable de luz roja se levantó contra ella. La chica cayó hacia atrás evitando el golpe de muerte. Otro y otro golpe en su dirección, sin nunca poder llegar a su piel. Su agitada respiración se minimizo mientras recordó con una pequeña sonrisa que él no podía herirla a través del lazo de la fuerza. -Porque?- demandó el hombre, mientras asestaba un nuevo golpe sin ningún resultado.

Rey suspiro, esa debía ser la cuarta vez que tenían esa conversación. Después de enfrentar a la guardia Pretoriana, no se habían vuelto a encontrar en persona, Rey estaba feliz con esa suerte. El nuevo Líder Supremo tenía un carácter terrible y por alguna razón, le gustaba desquitar todo su enojo e ira con ella.

Le dolia, ahora comprendía que el hombre que había luchado junto a ella, que la habia escogido a ella, antes que a su maestro… el hombre en el que finalmente había visto un rayo de esperanza después de su inoportuno encuentro en la base Starkiller, ya no existia mas. Kylo Ren había matado a Ben Solo. Y solo ella lloraría esa pérdida.

Se puso de pie tambaleante. No dejaría que el pudiese vislumbrar ese dolor. -Te ofrecí todo, la Galaxia entera- recordó el hombre mientras empuñaba el sable de luz.

-Querias que dejase morir a mis amigos- le recordo ella, con dolor en su voz. El solo pensamiento de esa idea, la lleno de un dolor inextinguible. -yo, no podía hacer eso- murmuro después.

Rey tomo su personal que habia permanecido en el suelo. Y luego regreso la vista al hombre de negro. No llevaba su máscara, de hecho, tenia tiempo que había dejado de usarla, segun podía recordar. -Son mi familia Kylo. Yo no mato a mi familia- siseo, entonces ella se dio la vuelta. Ocultando una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba ligeramente por su rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y entonces sintió el lazo desaparecer. Rey escuchó unos pasos acercarse y ella frotó su rostro, ocultando las lagrimas perdidas. La General Leia Organa estaba de pie en la puerta mirándola con una sonrisa triste.

 **OFICINA DE LA GENERAL ORGANA**

Sentada en la pequeña oficina de la General, Rey suspiró -no lo comprendo… Snoke creó el lazo- reconoció, para después permanecer en un incomodo silencio. La General apretó suavemente sus manos -pero ustedes siguen conectados- concluyó ella ante el silencio de la chica.

La mujer mayor sonrió tristemente -puede que no conozca mucho sobre la fuerza- ella hizo una pausa, aguardando. Al percatarse que tenia toda la atención de la chica, continuó -pero, comprendo que la fuerza hace cosas maravillosas-

Rey alzó su cabeza confundida.-No fue una casualidad que encontrarás a BB-8 en Jakku o que tomaran el Halcon, nada es una casualidad Rey. La fuerza te ha guiado hasta aquí- Con lágrimas en los ojos Rey se puso de pie. Apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio de Leia.

-No puedo, General… le he fallado a la fuerza, le falle al maestro Skywalker, le falle a usted, le falle a Ben… no pude salvarlo. No puedo- Aquel era el punto de quiebre de la chica. La solitaria y dura carroñera se deslizó en el asiento, tallando las lágrimas.

En ese momento el androide dorado de protocolo C3P-O entro en la oficina de la general. La mujer estaba irritada, después de tantos años, el droide aún no aprendía de buenos modales. -General, una llamada entrante en el puente- anunció el robot. -Estoy ocupada ahora- le rechazó la mujer. El droide volvió a insistir -Eso sería muy descortés, General... Folcrom finalmente nos ha contactado- sentenció el

Notas de Autor:

Aqui tenemos el primer capitulo de una historia fuera de este mundo... Queria combinar algo de Ciencia Ficcion espero que les guste. Un Crossover especial de Star Wars y Code Lyoko. Que emocion... espero sus Reviews :D


	2. Planes Secretos

_Aquí tenemos un nuevo Capítulo de esta historia Espero que les guste._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: Planes Secretos

Centro de Mando. Base de la Resistencia. Dantooine

-Toda una flota de la Primera Orden se ha desplazado a las regiones desconocidas. Tenemos información de que se han hecho de un arma muy poderosa- La distorsionada voz de Folcrom resonó en el estrecho cuarto del centro de mando. El reducido grupo de hombres y mujeres se concentró junto a la tenue y engañosa imagen del espía, cuando esta continuó -un arma capaz de sumir a la Galaxia en la destrucción total- La sala se quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral, nada mas interrumpido por el constante sonido de la maquinaria y computadores que los rodeaban.

-Cómo ha podido crear algo semejante?- La pregunta insegura salió de los labios de Rey, antes de que se diese cuenta. Apretó sus labios con fuerza, tendría que permanecer callada si no quería revelar algo importante. Ella confiaba en la resistencia, sin embargo… la conexión que compartía con el nuevo Líder Supremo era un asunto delicado, algo que solamente había compartido con la General Organa. -De la misma forma que crearon la Base Starkiller- reconoció Kaydel Ko Coonix, en algún punto de la pequeña sala.

-La diferencia- marcó el espia -es que el arma ya está construida, ellos tan solo planean tomarla y usarla a su favor- La sala volvio al silencio.

-Ellos tienen el planeta rodeado. Si la resistencia interviene ahora, me temo que no habrá mucho que salvar de ese mundo- La centelleante figura del espía comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que finalmente desapareció.

Finn apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa frente a el -pero a quien, se le ha ocurrido algo tan peligroso?- pregunto indignado. La respuesta de la General silencio los posibles comentarios -No importa quien lo ha hecho… lo que importa, es lo que vamos a hacer… ahora-

Ella recorrió su vista sobre los hombres y mujeres que la habían estado acompañando hasta ese momento. Por primera vez, repaso en el hecho de que todos ellos eran jóvenes. Valientes, vigorosos e intrépidos… pero sin la experiencia de la guerra sobre sus hombros. Conocían historias, convivieron con héroes de guerras, pero ninguno tenía la misma noción que ella.

Las batallas que antecedieron a Crait dejaron grandes pérdidas a la Resistencia, ni aun con los meses siguientes y el tiempo que les había cedido la Primera Orden consiguieron reponerse por completo.

Sin embargo, había algo especial en el rostro de cada miembro de la Resistencia. Una llama inextinguible de esperanza. Leia sabía perfectamente, que ninguno de ellos se rendiría hasta ver cumplido su propósito.

-necesitamos actuar.. Sin llamar la atención de la Orden- instruyó la General. -Podemos infiltrarnos en sus filas, desmantelarlos por dentro- sugirió Jessica Pava - estarán esperando eso- le cortó Poe Dameron -cambiarán los códigos, ha sido pura suerte que lo consiguieran la última vez- su mirada se posó sobre su mejor amigo Finn y la chica que estaba al lado de este. Rose. -concentrémonos en el arma- les recordó la General. -No conocemos su potencial exacto- comentó Kaydel dudativa -tenemos la idea- recordó Fin -Una idea no será suficiente…necesitamos información… el arma tendrá algún punto débil - reflexiono la teniente. Fin estaba a punto de protestar. -bueno, esto definitivamente no nos está llevando a ningún lado- Rose Tico se aventuró a intervenir.

Después de los sucesos de Crait y la gran necesidad de la Resistencia por dirección y orden. La General Leia Organa había nombrado algunos de los más destacados guerrilleros como líderes temporales, Rose era una de ellas.. Aunque agradecía la confianza de la General, ella no se sentía muy cómoda en un papel tan importante, razón por la que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

-ella tiene razón, si conocemos el arma, podríamos neutralizarla… dejarla inservible- Rose observó al pequeño grupo. esperando la opinión del resto. -estamos hablando de infiltrarnos y explotar cosas- reconoció Poe Dameron -Me agrada su plan- agregó después. La General Leia suspiró, el piloto nunca cambiaría. -es reconocimiento- reconoció Rey de pronto.

Todas las miradas se centraron en la chica que poco a poco se fue acercando al grupo. A pesar de los meses que llevaba entre la resistencia, Rey continuaba prefiriendo algo de espacio personal, amaba estar con sus amigos, la resistencia era su familia, pero sus instintos de carroñera seguido salían a flote. La chica miró fijamente a la general - General, la fuerza me esta llamando… hay algo importante en ese planeta. Reconoceré el área y les informaré la debilidad del arma- Cualquier comentario o réplica fue callada por la afirmación de la General -No lo esperaría de otra forma-

 **Puerto Principal. Base Rebelde**

Rey admiró el monumental carguero corelliano, que estaba atracado en el puerto principal. A lo largo del tiempo, el Halcón Milenario había recibido cientos de modificaciones y arreglos que hacían del carguero la nave más veloz de la Galaxia. Tantas historias que podía contar. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al recordar su primer vuelo en la nave. Ella estaba escapando de la primera orden, junto con Finn y BB8. Entonces su tranquila vida en Jakku había cambiado para siempre.

Los ligeros pasos de la General la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La mujer se detuvo a su lado, admirando el carguero corelliano.

-Han siempre quiso que Ben siguiera sus pasos… él nunca me lo dijo, pero yo podía verlo en su mirada- La mujer suspiro, para luego continuar -Cuando la fuerza creció en Ben, el tuvo miedo… ambos lo tuvimos. pero pude verlo, su esperanza se rompió ese mismo día. Ambos sabíamos que el no seguiría sus pasos-

Rey estaba sorprendida, en Ach-To, ella había escuchado del propio Ben, sobre el temor que sus padres habían tenido sobre el, por un momento pensó que eran producto de la amargura que había dentro de el. Pero escucharlo de la General en ese momento, fue diferente. -General… Porque? - el débil murmullo de la chica se perdió entre la declaración de la mujer mayor. -Cuando se planeo tu rescate, de la base Starkiller… pude ver esa esperanza nuevamente en Han… finalmente alguien seguiría sus pasos. Dejaría un legado.-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos de la chica, ella parpadeo luchando contra ellas… ella sabia a donde se dirigía la conversación, Chewbacca ya lo había intentado antes. -General, yo no puedo aceptarlo- declaro, moviendo su cabeza en negación.

-Chewbacca me dijo que el te ofreció un trabajo.- continuo la mujer. -No tuve tiempo de aceptarlo- Rey tallo sus ojos desvaneciendo algunas lágrimas perdidas. A pesar de los meses que habían transcurrido, había heridas que no sanaban fácilmente. Ver a Kylo Ren matar a su propio padre fue un duro golpe para ella, ella que durante muchos años de soledad había anhelado el amor de una familia. No podía imaginar el dolor que cargaba la mujer. En aquella fatídica batalla, ella había perdido a su esposo y a su hijo.

La llegada de Poe Dameron la saco de sus pensamientos. El piloto era secundado por el pequeño droide redondo, quien felizmente se acerca a Rey - El Capitán Poe Dameron te acompañara a la misión Rey… no dudó de el éxito de la misión, pero sera mejor que tengas un poco de ayuda- el pequeño droide pito de felicidad ante la aclaración de la General Organa. La chica asintio un poco dudosa, ella preferiria hacer la mision sola, pero no dijo nada. -de esa manera, podrás concentrarte en los asuntos Jedi- comento Pie Dameron un poco después.

El gran wookie se asomo por la rampa, un gruñido y los tres humanos y el droide supieron que era momento de que el Halcón despegara. El piloto se dirigió al carguero sosteniendo algunas cajas, mientras el droide rodaba cerca de el

-aceptarlo ahora… el Halcón Milenario necesita un capitán- Rey volvió su atención a la mujer, pudo comprender que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta -se que Han quería que tu fueras ese capitán, cuando el ya no estuviera- Rey miro a la mujer, tragando un nudo que crecía en su garganta ella dijo -No los decepcionare- entonces ella comenzó su camino hacia la rampa del Halcón, cuando pudo escuchar una última frase saliendo de lo labios de la mujer. -Que la fuerza esté con ustedes-

 **Cabina del Halcón**

Un pequeño Porg salto de la consola de mando cuando Chewbacca puso uno de sus peludos brazos sobre una serie de botones. Los sonidos mecánicos, las lucecitas y el rugiente motor se activó. Rey sonrió al ver como la base de la resistencia se volvía cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer. El Halcón había despegado y se dirigía hacia un punto desconocido de la galaxia. Rey admiraba la espesura del espacio, cuando sintió a Poe levantarse de su asiento en la cabina

-Impresionante- silbo Poe. El hombre comenzó a caminar a través de la reducida cabina de vuelo, admirando los centenares de comandos y botones. BB-8 dio una serie de pitidos y el hombre sonrió -Estamos a bordo de la nave mas rápida de la galaxia, jamas dejare de estar impresionado- BB-8 pito de acuerdo.

En ese momento, un fuerte golpe proveniente de algún lugar cercano a la cabina llamó su atención. Chewbacca rugió algo sobre polizontes y Poe río divertido -que cosas se le ocurren al peludo Wookie- un nuevo gruñido de la criatura y ahora Poe continuaba admirando los controles de la nave. Rey se movió de su asiento, acercándose a la puerta, definitivamente algo no estaba normal en aquella situación. La chica tomo su personal y salio de la cabina.

 **Bodega. Halcón Milenario.**

-ya te tengo, pequeño ladrón- el grito de Rose fue secundado por el graznido alaridode un Porg.

Luchando por su libertad, la criatura intentó picotear las manos de la ingeniería mientras esta lo sostenía confuerza. La chica yacía en el piso metálico rodeada de bolsas de comida y algunos cuantos objetos que habian caído al suelo tras su imparable pelea con la criatura, para recobrar su amuleto -Esto es muy importante para mi- susurro, al ver la tristona cara del Porg. Finn suspiro aliviado, cuando el pequeño Porg continuo su camino, sin intentar tomar el amuleto de Rose.

El ex-stormtrooper comenzó a ver a su alrededor, las bolsas desperdigadas, los piezas mecánicas desparramadas y las cajas volteadas, en verdad habían hecho todo, ellos? Los Porgs también tenían la culpa, por supuesto. Jamás entendería porque las criaturas habían hecho de la vieja nave su hogar, y porque Chewbacca aun no los había corrido.

-Deberían ser más silenciosos… si no quieren hacerse notar- Rey río divertida. Fin dejó caer la caja de suministros que había comenzado a recoger, ahora el pequeño droide redondo pitaba divertido. -Rey, cuanto has visto?- preguntó el hombre después.

Rose Tico se puso de pie, sacudiendo un poco el polvo y las plumas que habían caído sobre su uniforme amarillo. La Jedi se encogió de hombros divertida -Que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto cuando calmó su risa.

-Ayudándote por supuesto!- se aventuro a decir Finn. Rey sonrió y negó con la cabeza -esta es una misión Jedi. Yo puedo sola- Finn se adelantó, para poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga -y entendemos eso, Rey. Has demostrado que puedes protegerte sola, de hecho nos has salvado la vida en más ocasiones de las que podría contar- Finn, de hecho intentó contar algunas de ellas, haciendo que Rey riera un poco.

-Pero es demasiado arriesgado perder a la Jedi ahora. Rey no sabemos qué habrá en ese mundo. No podemos dejarte sola- Poe Dameron comentó al acercarse a la bodega del Halcón. Rey volteo a verlo, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho -tu sabias esto- era más una declaración, que una pregunta. -Chewbacca también lo sabía- agregó el piloto a la defensiva. Una serie de rugidos desde la Cabina, demostraban que el Wookie había estado escuchando la conversación y que intentaba defenderse del comentario delator del piloto.

Rey regresó su atención a Finn y Rose. -Deberían estar en la base- les recordó la chica. -Como pretenden ayudar a la Resistencias desde lejos?... Leía los necesita en Dantooine- Finn y Rose bajaron la cabeza, como si acabasen de recibir un regaño -por eso no te preocupes- se apresuró a añadir Poe. Rose asintió -ya lo hemos arreglado- dijo después. -Que están diciendo?- preguntó Rey intrigada.

-Mientras preparaban el vuelo, los antiguos aliados han contactado a la resistencia- Poe comentó, acompañado por unos pitidos de alegría del pequeño droide. -En horas, un barco con armamento y luchadores estará llegando a Dantooine… La General ya los está esperando- Rose mencionó. Finn asintió -Antiguos líderes de la rebelión vienen con ellos… la resistencia está creciendo-

* * *

 _Un Capitulo especialmente dedicado a la Resistencia. Despues de varios meses la resistencia vuelve a reconstruirse poco a poco. Con la esperanza de que este sea el ultimo enfrentamiento contra la Primera Orden._


	3. Incomunicados

Listas para un poco mas de misterios? Aquí está el nuevo Capitulo :D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: INCOMUNICADOS**

 **Habitación de Jeremy… Academia Kadic… La Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro.**

-Tengo la señal… el mensaje se estará transmitiendo en minutos- afirmó Xana mientras observaba la pantalla verdosa del olvidado ordenador de Odd. -Daros un poco más de prisa, muero de aburrimiento- se quejó este mientras jugaba con un pequeño videojuego de bolsillo. -basta Odd, son demasiados video-juegos- Yumi le reclamó mientras le arrebata la pequeña consola. Ulrich suspiro cuando su amiga apago el juguetito. Se trataba de algún chucho virtual que no dejaba de dar lata. Ulrich lo conocía perfectamente… su amigo lo había estada jugando desde hacía un par de semanas, provocandole muchos dolores de cabeza. -aquí viene- anunció Jeremy a sus amigos.

El disparejo y ahora más grande grupo de amigos se reunió alrededor de los dos chicos, observando el monitor del ordenador de Jeremy. Sus últimas aventuras, tan solo un mes antes había expandido su grupo de amigos y el chico comenzaba a preguntarse, si era momento de escoger otro punto de encuentro, su pequeña habitación de la Academia ahora estaba más abarrotada y seguramente Jim se daría cuenta de la presencia de tantos chicos en un pequeño cuarto. Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Richard, Eva y Xana se acomodaron algo apretujados intentando ver la pantalla del ordenador que este tenía enfrente.

-Los ultimos dos dias han pasado cosas terribles- comentó Jeremy mientras esperaban que el mensaje cargará por completo. El ordenador mostraba una barra azulada que parecía detenerse entre el 90 y el 95 porciento de carga. -No me lo digas, el sitio web de los Ceb-Digitals no carga- comentó Eva un poco frustrada -sabes cuantas noticias me he podido perder?- la chica Americana era una gran fan del grupo de música, de eso se habían dado cuenta cuando se transformó en una bruja rockera en Lyoko. -si- asintió Jeremy -sin embargo, es mucho más serio que eso- comentó poco después. -Queréis explicarte un poco, Einsten- Jeremy sonrió ante el comentario de Odd. Tal como en los viejos tiempos.

-Hace dos días, Xana interceptó una comunicación muy extraña proveniente de la NASA. Algunos de los satélites han sido destruidos. Desde entonces… la comunicación en toda la tierra ha presentado fallas inexplicables. El internet está fallando y las agencias de seguridad temen que se trate de un movimiento terrorista- las explicaciones de Jeremy se vieron silenciadas con un salto repentino de Odd - Esto, es como algo que el viejo XANA haría- La mirada desafiante de Yumi calmo el repentino shock del muchacho -claro que el nuevo Xana, no hará nada similar- repuso el chico.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios bajo la mirada por unos instantes, Odd tenía razón, eso era algo que su ¨yo¨ anterior haría, porque le afectaba tanto en ese momento? una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro, no tuvo que voltear para saber qué se trataba de su amiga Aelita. Él sonrió un poco y alzó la cabeza -En realidad, hemos estado buscando explicaciones… El Green Phoenix no tenía la capacidada para hacer algo como esto, tenía ejército y armas, pero nada especial. Dudo que cualquier otro grupo terrorista las tenga. Por lo que algo es seguro. Lo que dañó el sistema de comunicación de la tierra, no es humano-

El grupo se mantuvo en silencio, esperando las explicaciones que sabían estaban por venir. -La última comunicación que he conseguido alcanzar- podía sentir la confusión del grupo, por lo que procedió a explicar - como veran el problema de los satélites es bastante serio, mis habilidades están también debilitadas ahora. pero aun me quedan algunos trucos- el sonrió con un cierto orgullo.

La pantalla del ordenar soltó unos pitidos y entonces los chicos pudieron ver el rostro de un hombre. Aelita y Eva saltaron ligeramente. Había algo en el rostro del hombre que les provocó cierto temor. De hecho todos estaban ligeramente incómodos. Cuando Xana les dijo que la nueva amenaza no era humana, realmente no esperaban que el video que ahora su amigo les mostraba, bueno, fuera protagonizado por un humano o parecido. El hombre tenia el cabello negro desordenado y había algo en su mirada. Oscuridad, ira. El lado derecho de su rostro estaba marcado por una gran cicatriz. Pudieron vislumbrar que el hombre no usaba más color que el negro en su ropa -Nunca comprenderé que pasa en la mente de las personas que visten de negro- prorrumpió Eva Skinner en medio del silencio. Yumi se cruzó de brazos fulminandola con la mirada. Ella siempre había vestido de negro, siempre había sido su estilo personal y a ella le agradaba. La chica rió nerviosamente -claro que a ti te queda bien- se disculpó, mientras cruzaba sus dedos detrás de su espalda. -puede escucharnos?- pregunto Yumi con cierto temor, mientras intentaba ignorar los comentarios de la chica Americana. -Es una comunicación pre-grabada… no puede escucharnos, ni vernos- se apresuró a explicar Jeremy.

El grupo se mantuvo en silencio, aguardando. Cuando una crepitante luz roja en forma de un letra ¨T¨ invertida brotó entre las manos del hombre. Había un brillo aterrador y demente en su mirada. El objeto zumbaba con fiereza y entonces el movió uno de sus brazos a la cámara, sus manos estaban protegidas por unos guantes negros que al grupo, le recordó al guante extirparrecuerdos. -Su planeta ahora nos pertenece- anuncio, mientras flexiona los dedos de su mano izquierda, la cual estaba señalando a la cámara. -La Primera Orden se hará cargo de su tecnología y sus recursos- En ese mismo instante, Xana cerró el ordenar de sopetón.

Aelita y Eva chillarón del susto. Odd agito su cabeza durante varios segundos -Alguien más siente que los ha arrollado un auto?- preguntó después. -No, pero me ha dado escalofríos- murmuró Richard, quien había estado un poco callado. -me parece que aun no terminaba- comentó Ulrich. Xana negó con la cabeza -ha terminado… no estoy seguro como, pero pude sentirlo. Ese hombre estaba influyendo en sus mentes- los chiquillos parpadearon atónitos. -Debe haber lavado el cerebro a la Nasa y al gobierno- agrego despues. Ulrich comenzó a reír a carcajadas -vamos Xana. debéis dejar de ver esas peliculas de suspenso- El mencionado se sintió un poco irritado, y en eso, los dos ordenadores donde habían estado trabajando y algunos teléfonos explotaron sin previo aviso -No se acerquen a los ordenadores- les mando mientras salía de la habitación de Jeremy.

 **Halcon Milenario**

Los pasos de Rey resonaron a través de los viejos túneles que conectaban casi cada extremo del Halcón. Podía escuchar los gruñidos del Wookie que respondía a casi todas las preguntas del piloto de la Resistencia. Poe Dameron estaba emocionado porque Rey le había cedido su lugar como piloto del viejo barco temporalmente, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera aclarar un poco su mente.

-Hey Rey- saludo Rose al verla llegar. Ella le sonrió levemente. Rey y Rose no habían conversado mucho desde que Finn las presentó, poco después de que ella recuperara la conciencia. Rey sabía muy poco de ella, de hecho. Poe y Finn le habían contado que habían trabajado con ella para infiltrarse en la primera orden, con la ayuda de un maestro decodificador que les había sugerido Maz Kanata.

La chica continuó moviendo piezas del tablero, mientras que BB-8 pitaba alegremente. Rey sintió algo extraño, era un poco de, celos? Ella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. Una Jedi no podía sentir eso, era una de las pocas cosas que había conseguido descifrar del antiguo código Jedi que había tomado ¨prestado¨ de Ahch-to.

-valla Rey, esto es indescifrable- comentó Finn rascándose la cabeza. Rey negó con la cabeza divertida -dimelo a mi- suspiro, mientras se sentaba cerca de su amigo. Finn sostenía uno de los antiguos textos Jedi que había intentado leer y descifrar para ayudar un poco a su amiga. La chica tomó otro de los libros, uno grueso y polvoriento, suavemente pasó sus manos por la carátula del libro -ya no quedan mas Jedi y aun no comprendo como funciona la fuerza- la chica bajó la mirada por un momento, un pitido alentador del droide redondo la hizo sonreír. -La Galaxia espera el regreso de los Jedis… pero no lo se… el maestro Skywalker dijo- las palabras de la chica quedaron en el vacío.

-yo estaba equivocado- un murmullo, llamó la atención de los tres humanos y el droide. Era un sonido lejano, traído por algún viento invisible e inexistente a mitad del espacio. En segundos. una misteriosa figura apareció frente a ellos, se trataba de un hombre mayor, cubierto por una rasgada túnica que soplaba suavemente a su alrededor. En sus ojos se podía ver el cansancio y la soledad. -Maestro Skywalker- reconoció Rey cautelosamente.

La última vez que había visto a su maestro, ella había tomado el Halcón Milenario y se había marchado a buscar a Ben Solo. Directamente a una trampa de Smoke.

Ella había rechazado su entrenamiento y había corrido directo al peligro, de todas maneras, él no le había enseñado la gran cosa… -Rey- le reconoció el hombre. La pequeña sala se llenó de un incómodo silencio, que solo fue interrumpido por la emoción de la chica del uniforme amarillo -Es el maestro Luke Skywalker… Finn, es el Caballero Jedi que destruyó la primera estrella de la muerte- Fin asentía en silencio, mirando el encuentro entre Jedi y aprendiz.

El hombre no se inmuto por el reconocimiento o la admiración de la chica, de hecho… parecía no prestarles la mas minima atencion a los acompañantes de Rey. -Ahora lo veo con más claridad- mencionó el maestro, a lo lejos percibió unas risas y algunos ruidos más, no les tomo importancia. -Nada de lo que dije o hice te hará cambiar de opinión. Reconstruiras la Orden Jedi y lo harás de la manera correcta- reconoció el hombre con gran seriedad. Una pequeña y ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y Rey pudo ver algo más en su mirada… felicidad. La chica dudó por un momento -no se como hacerlo- reconoció y el hombre asintió. El fantasma de la fuerza de Luke Skywalker avanzó por el pequeño espacio, perdido en sus recuerdos.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron intrigados, aguardando, entonces el hombre se giró para hablar con ellos. -Este mundo al que se dirigen ahora… es protegido por un ejército- los tres amigos escucharon con atención las palabras del viejo maestro. -Le conocen como el ejército de la nada- Luke Skywalker permaneció en silencio por unos instantes.

-ellos representarán una gran alianza para la resistencia o una amenaza que podría acabar con la galaxia- el maestro Jedi observo las caras de comprensión de los muchachos - El ejército de la nada… Es el arma de la primera Orden- reconoció Rey de inmediato. Rose asintió -pero, que es el ejército de la nada? - preguntó después. -Quizás sea un ejército de drones, no tal vez de clones… o de la nada?- Fin estaba algo confuso en ese momento. El Jedi gruño algo por lo bajo y aclaró su garganta -Si les dan la razón correcta, ellos lucharán con ustedes- La luz que había emanado el fantasma de Luke parecía apagarse poco a poco. -Deberán buscar al ejército de la nada, en el punto central en el que está la Primera Orden- sus palabras resonaron, aun cuando su figura había desaparecido.

-Bueno- murmuró Rey. -Tendremos que ir directo a la Primera Orden- un leve escalofrío la recorrió ante tal idea. Y un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Kylo Ren.

 **Parque del Kadic… Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro**

Con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, Aelita avanzó a través del pintoresco jardín. La mañana había traído una ligera lluvia que había enfriado un poco aquellos días de Marzo. El ulular de un ave llamó su atención y con una sonrisa se acercó al chico rubio que estaba buscando.

Xana estaba de pie junto a un árbol viejo. En sus manos ahuecadas estaba un pequeño pajarito. Con cuidado se estiró para poder dejar al ave en un maltrecho nido que estaba un poco arriba de su cabeza. El chico sonrió cuando el avecilla fue recibida por otros pá muchacho suspiró -No lo entiendo, Aelita- La chica salió de entre los arbolillos, un poco sorprendida.. Cómo supo que ella estaba ahí?. El chico continuó viendo a los pajaritos acurrucados junto a un pájaro más grande. -estoy en tu mundo- agregó de pronto por un instante Aelita pudo percibir cómo la mano derecha de su amigo, la cual descansaba sobre el rasposo tronco del árbol, cambiaba ligeramente de color… como un animal al camuflajearse -pero no soy humano- el chico miró tristemente su mano, cuando esta volvió a tomar el color de la carne -no del todo- susurro de una manera apenas audible. Aelita podía sentir su dolor en su voz y eso la ponía triste a ella. El deseo más grande de Xana era ser humano, desde que jugaban juntos en la Primera Ciudad, muchos años atrás…

el Profesor Hopper, había creado a una inteligencia artificial tan sofisticada para proteger el arma más poderosa del planeta, ese Guardián era Xana y el, en verdad que era complejo. aveces a Aelita le costaba entenderlo del todo.

El chico de pronto alzó su cabeza, con la vista perdida en el cielo, a la chica le pareció ver las pupilas oscuras de su amigo vibrar por unos instantes -Ellos vienen Aelita- no fueron necesarias las preguntas, ni las aclaraciones… se echaron a correr al interior del parquecillo… en algún punto del camino terroso, la boca de una alcantarilla sobresale sin llamar mucho la atención sobre sí misma. La tapa de la alcantarilla era pesada, pero con la ayuda de algunas ramas, que usaron como palanqueta consiguieron levantarla -Tenemos que avisarle a Jeremy- mencionó Aelita mientras buscaba su teléfono, uno de los pocos que no habían salido dañados -Cuando lleguemos a la fábrica- le prometió su amigo. La chica dudo por un instante y luego guardo el el teléfono… Tendrían que llegar a la vieja fábrica pronto.

* * *

Un Capítulo lleno de misterio y emociones. Que se trae Xana? y cual es el plan de la Primera Orden?


	4. Virtualizados

_Aquí estamos de nuevo con un capítulo más... Con algunas sorpresas_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:** **Virtualizados**

 **a las afueras de la Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro**

El pequeño droide astromecánico BB-8 rodó con calma a través de la fría y oscurecida tierra del claro donde habían conseguido aterrizar el Halcón. Sus sensores comenzaron a revisar el área que lo rodeaba. Dio un par de pitidos en reconocimiento, entonces su cuerpo redondo rodó hacia la rampa de la nave donde los cuatro humanos y el Wookie estaban reunidos.

Poe Dameron escuchó con atención la interesante conversación que Finn, Rey y Rose habían tenido con el fantasma de la fuerza de Luke Skywalker. Estaba impresionado. Había escuchado de la propia General Leía que el maestro Jedi se había hecho uno con la fuerza. Un fantasma de la fuerza que ahora venía a prestarles un poco de su ayuda. A su lado, el pequeño droide pito sorprendido. -Entonces, ya sabemos que hacer- afirmó el Piloto cuando Rey terminó la explicación. Chewbacca gruñó algo sobre un nuevo plan. -Continuaremos con el viejo plan- aseguró el hombre, haciendo que el Wookie se encogiera de hombros. -Los comunicadores se dañaron al entrar en el planeta… no podremos recibir ayuda de la resistencia...por lo que necesitaremos estar muy coordinados para que la misión sea un éxito- el Piloto observó al pequeño grupo, había luchado con ellos antes, escapando de un destructor estelar, en la Base Starkiller, en la Rebelión que vergonzosamente había organizado dentro de la Resistencia, en Crait y en algunas otras batallas y operaciones en aquellos intensos meses que habían precedido a Crait. Los conocía bien, eran sus amigos y confiaba en ellos. -No estamos aquí para librar batallas pequeñas, debemos permanecer en el anonimato hasta que encontremos al Ejército de la Nada y entonces, con la Resistencia liberaremos este mundo- pero había momentos en los que tenía que tomar el mando. Sus tres compañeros y el Wookie asintieron con decisión.

Desde la rampa del Halcon. el viejo Wookie observo al pequeño grupo perderse entre los frondosos y altos árboles del bosque que ahora los rodeaba. El lugar que Rey había pedido para aterrizar. era verdoso y aunque podia engañar a los viajeros con facilidad, no era una de las mejores opciones para ocultar un carguero como el Halcón Milenario. el Wookie temia que alguien pudiese descubrir la nave, aun no sabían con certeza a lo que se enfrentarian en ese mundo, entonces el decidio quedarse atras para proteger la nave. Serian horas, quizas dias largos… al menos tendria la compañía de los Porgs.

 **Clase de Historia…. Academia Kadic**

La profesora de Historia miró con desdén la pantalla blanca que tenia al frente del salon de clases… Una especie de sábana blanca que cubria la pizarra. Una que debía mostrar mapas e imágenes interesantes para su clase… Pero que solamente dejaba ver una pantalla descolorida sin sentido. Uno de los alumnos procuraba mover algunos botones y teclas del ordenador. Pero, nada parecia funcionar.

Sentada en su mesa… Yumi Ishiyama dibujaba algo entre sus notas...perdida en sus pensamientos. Unas horas antes se había reunido con sus amigos para enterarse de una aterradora noticia. Un especie de grupo terrorista intergalactico, habia amenazado el planeta y ellos estaban encerrados en la escuela. Era graciosamente irónica su situación. Su teléfono se removió suavemente en su mesa… Por reflejo, la chica alzó la vista al frente del salon. La profesora continuaba ocupada lidiando con las fallas técnicas que parecían estropear su presentación. Con cuidado tomó su teléfono y lo oculto debajo de su mesa. apreto un boton y reviso el mensaje de texto de Ulrich. _-Xana esta en clases?-_

Un poco abatida, la profesora prosiguió con su clase. Definitivamente no podría presentar las diapositivas, pero no le impedía hablar con tanta emocion del tema del dia. Conquistas de países lejanos y guerras pequeñas en algún país perdido. Yumi siguió a la profesora con la mirada. Fue en ese momento, en que se percató de la ausencia de su compañero rubio. Los pulgares de la chica se desplazaron con habilidad a través de su móvil _. -no, Aelita?-_ La repentina aparicion de la profesora frente a ella, le hizo comprender que estaba en problemas. Regla número uno del Kadic… No usar los teléfonos durante las clases, seguramente a esas alturas, su expediente escolar estaba lleno de advertencias y reportes por usar el movil en clase. Pero al ser un guerrero de Lyoko… era casi inevitable.

Avergonzada, Yumi guardó el teléfono en su mochila y procuro escuchar la clase… Sin embargo, sus pensamientos pronto se descarriaron nuevamente. No necesitaba una respuesta de Ulrich para saber la verdad. Aelita no solia saltarse las clases, no era algo propio de ella. De hecho desaprobaba cualquier intento de Ulrich o Odd de saltarse clases. Si ella no se habia presentado a su clase y tampoco Xana lo habia hecho. No habia ninguna duda para Yumi. Estaban tramando algo importante o se habian metido en algun problema. Cualquiera que fuera la cuestion, era importante y Yumi, solo esperaba que el reloj avanzara más rapido.

 **Vieja Fábrica...Piso de la fábrica**

Desde una pequeña elevación, con su imponente armadura de cromo, la Capitán Phasma observó con atención los movimientos de sus soldados. Varios grupos de Stormtroopers movilizándose alrededor de las viejas y ruinosas instalaciones.

La fábrica era tal y como la había imaginado. Pestilente y caótica, con sus cajas abandonadas y sus ventanas caídas, nada en comparación con las instalaciones de la Primera Orden, por lo que, los soldados no lo estaban pasando bien, mientras procuraban adecuar las instalaciones. A pesar de su imponente y firme carácter, maldecía para sus adentros, las ocurrencias del nuevo Líder Supremo.

Una fuerza invisible y pesada se arremolineo entre los Stormtroopers, aun Phasma pudo sentirlo y supo, que debía cuidar aún mejor sus pensamientos. En posición de firmes, la Capitana bajo su arma, un rifle blaster F-11D. y sus soldados, siguieron su ejemplo, bajando las pesadas cajas o trozos de metales que antes habían estado sosteniendo. Debajo del marco de la ancha puerta, estaba la imponente figura de Kylo Ren, el nuevo líder supremo. Un poco opacado, estaba el General Armitage Hux.

-Líder Supremo, General- reconoció la Capitán Phasma a su llegada.

-informe, Capitán- exigió Kylo Ren

-La fábrica ha sido tomada sin contratiempo… ha estado abandonada por algún tiempo- informó ella, sin inmutarse.

-puedo ver eso- le respondió con dureza el hombre.

Desde el pequeño y elevado pasillo, donde había estado todo ese tiempo, Phasma recorrió la vista entre sus soldados, los cuales permanecian inmóviles esperando las ordenes de su Capitán.

-el centro de mando está operativo ahora, ha tomado trabajo por esas condiciones. Pero en los pisos subterráneos, podrán encontrar lo que necesitan- La mujer informo sin la menor vacilación. La fuerza oscura era cada vez más espesa a su alrededor, sin embargo, estaba aplacada. Aunque había aprendido por experiencia, que era mejor ser prudente.

-Será mejor que me sigan, hay cosas que se deben atender- La capa negruzca del soldado de cromo se elevo un poco, a causa del ligero viento que se adentraba por los ventanales rotos. el Líder Supremo, seguido por el General de cabellos rojizos, le siguieron, hacia una pequeña y anticuada sala de juntas.

 **Laboratorio del Superordenador**

La chiquilla de cabellos rosados miró con temor la puerta del asencor. Aguardando el temido sonido robotico y la puerta deslizandose. -Casi puedo sentirlo, estarán aquí pronto- mascullo, más para si misma.

El rapido tecleteo sobre los botones en el control de mando, la tranquilizo, tan solo un poco -los has visto, suben a la oficina del director de la fábrica- le aseguró el muchacho.

La chica asintió, sin apartar la vista de la puerta del ascensor. -Los terroristas intergalácticos han venido sobre el superordenador- repuso la chica después -mi padre me ha pedido que lo destruya y no lo he hecho- se reprocho a si misma -Porque no lo he hecho?- susurro después.

Con un sonido chirriante, la silla del Superordenador se giró, Xana le miró con una pequeña sonrisa -porque tenéis un buen corazón- repuso él, la chica se giró un poco, para mirar a su amigo. Una vez había destruido Lyoko, tal como su padre quería, entonces perdió a su amigo. Ella y Jeremy los pusieron en esta situación, ellos reconstruyeron Lyoko para liberar a xana. .-La virtualización comenzara en poco- anunció el, mientras se ponía de pie. Sumida en sus pensamientos, Aelita sacudió su cabeza, su rosado cabello se agitó. -No xana, no podemos irnos ahora- anunció la chica.

-Aelita, no has visto sus armas? ellos nos matarán si nos descubren aquí… sino es que nos usan para entrar a la primera ciudad- el muchacho se acerca a la pequeña rendija que conectaba con la sala de escáneres. Aelita se acercó a él - tengo miedo xana, pero no puedo abandonar el superordenador o a mis amigos asi- habia unas pequeñas lagrimas asomandose por el rabillo de sus ojos. -No los abandonaremos, son mis amigos también- declaró el muchacho con voz queda -si apagamos el superordenador ahora, ellos nos descubrirán y lo volverán a encender- el muchacho destapó la abertura -desde Lyoko podemos comunicarnos con Jeremy- recordó la chica de pronto. El muchacho asintió y con una agilidad anormal bajo hasta el piso de la sala de scaners. Aelita fue detrás de él, lista para volver a su viejo hogar.

 **En algún punto… de la Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro**

Un grupo reducido de stormtroopers avanzó con firmeza la calle polvorienta. Con los blasters en sus manos… los soldados de asalto mantuvieron desolada la calle a su paso. Poe Dameron permaneció de pie en la boca de un callejón apenas cubierto un poco por las sombras de un edificio a su lado.. En cierto momento, un par de criaturas semi-humanas salieron de un edificio no muy grande, que estaba justo enfrente de Poe. Uno de los soldados se acerca al pequeño y extraño dúo. Poe se acercó un poco más, lo que le permitía su complicada situación.

Un joven de tez morena sonrió divertido a la tropa de asalto -grandes disfraces amigos- él joven bajo un antifaz plateado sobre su rostro y los Stormtroopers se miraron entre si un tanto aturdidos. La chica que lo acompañaba se cruzó de brazos -vuestros trajes se ven tan falsos y seguro que sus armas las han hecho sus mamas- rio la chica. Él joven inclinó su cabeza ligeramente -yo pienso que son bastante geniales… es como si salieran de una peli de ficción- se acomodo un poco la capa roja que traía sobre sus hombros… un pitido y él joven revisó él reloj que colgaba en su muñeca -os vemos en el concurso de disfraces- los dos jóvenes extraños se alejaron y los Stormtroopers los miraron alejarse.

Poe Dameron bajó la vista para encontrar a un pequeño droide astro-mecánico -Sabes, amigo? he encontrado nuestro siguiente movimiento-

 **Unas horas después… En los callejones de la Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro**

-No lo sé, Poe… no creo que esto vaya a funcionar- Rey se aferró a una capucha azulada un poco oscura que estaba ceñida en su cuerpo. Su cabello y parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por la misma capucha.. habían decidido que lo mejor era que Rey se ocultase más que él resto, después de todo… ella habia destruido al lider supremo Snoke.. si la reconocian no la tendrian facil. BB-8 silvo apoyando las preocupaciones de la Jedi.

Poe Dameron sacudo la chaqueta deportiva que llevaba puesta. Era de un color verde brillante, donde se distinguía él numero 10 encerrado en un círculo negro. debajo del circulo corría una linea vertical blanca y delgada. -la última vez funcionó para que se adentrasen en la primera orden- Finn que estaba acomodando él cuello verdoso de su tunica oscura salto indignado -tú estuviste de acuerdo con ese plan- señaló al piloto.

-amigo, hay que dejar de vivir en él pasado- Poe acomodo un arma en su chaqueta… era importante estar preparados para cualquier situación.

-la última vez los disfraces fallaron porque nos engañaron, esta vez no hay manera de fallar- Rose sacudió un poco la falda grisacea que vestía. Alzó la vista un poco preocupada… -verdad?- le cuestiono a Poe. Él piloto sonrio relajado -nada malo pasara- le aseguro. BB-8 silbo con preocupación -gran confianza amigo- le espetó al droide.

Con sigilo y siguiendo las indicaciones de Poe Dameron.. él pequeño grupo de la resistencia se hizo camino hacia la calle desolada.

* * *

 _Y asi llegamos al final de otro capitulo. A pesar de que la historia ocurre en Francia, Code lyoko tiene algunas referencias a la cultura japonesa… y por su puesto, no podía faltar la cultura del Cosplay (juego de disfraz), sobretodo con temas fantásticos y de ciencia ficción. Lo han descubierto? Él pequeños grupo de la resistencia tiene disfraces algo conocidos…_

 _Por Dameron (Bien 10), Rose Tico (Él uniforme de la casa Hufflepuff de Harry Potter) Fin (él uniforme de la casa Slyhterin en Harry Potter)... Y por estos momentos, él traje de Rey es un misterio que se revelara más adelante._

 _Más que un momento comico, los trajes tendrán una importancia especial muy pronto.. Hasta la próxima 3_


End file.
